


Against the Odds

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when she was Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Odds

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

It started when she was Skye. Laughter turned to kisses turned to heated looks, stifled moans and endless waves of pleasure.

They took care not to be too obvious, not because they were ashamed or that they thought their friends would offer anything but support, but because this was theirs, a precious sea of calm in an ever changing world.

Then Skye became Daisy and that might have been that. But Jemma was stubborn and Daisy was brave, and nothing would stop them achieving what they wanted.

Sweat slicked skin, soft kisses, each other. A wish and a prayer and a promise.


End file.
